


Best Surprise Ever

by TheGFunk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Smoaking Canary, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGFunk/pseuds/TheGFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara comes home to a surprise lap dance from Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Surprise Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written anything like this. This is my first time writing smut. I actually did a lot of research for this; meaning i read a lot of smut. And i mean ALOT. Felicity also has thing for Sara's abs. Though i don't really blame her.

Felicity had been planning this night for days, weeks, months even, she wanted this night to be perfect, she really hoped it would be, she’d gone shopping in preparation for this night and had found the perfect outfit for what she had planned, she’d even found the perfect song which she hadn't even been looking for. She really wanted to give her girlfriend the best night of her life.

Felicity stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom, glass of wine in one hand, admiring the way her body looked in her new purple lingerie set. Felicity ran her free hand down to her stomach tracing along the faint outline of her abs. Abs that she was proud of, abs that Sara was helping her get. She smiled at her reflection, she looked pretty damn good. Sara would love it and hopefully she wouldn't be able to control herself for long and would take her to bed.

Picking up her phone, Felicity made her way out of the bedroom and sent a message to Sara, who was still at the lair, helping Oliver and Dig train Roy.

_**Smoaky:** When are you coming home?_

_**Bandit:** Soon, I hope. _

_**Smoaky:** How soon?_

_**Bandit:** Well if Roy would stop being a whiny bitch about the whole thing. Half hour maybe. Miss me do ya?_

_**Smoaky:** Always! I have a surprise for you, so hurry up and come home._

_**Bandit:** Is it food? Did you cook? I hope it’s food. Listening to Roy whine about his pretty face getting messed up by me and Dig is hungry work._

_**Smoaky:** Nope. You’re always hungry. Better than food._

_**Bandit:** Sex! Is it sex? sex is better than food. Please let it be sex, I’m heading home right now. Be home in like 10._

_**Smoaky:** Better than sex._

Felicity set her phone and now empty wine glass down on the table, she had already set everything up, the lights had been dimmed, the chair was sitting in the middle of the room, even the music was ready. Felicity grabbed her robe from the bedroom, slipping it on and tying the sash, she didn't want to give it all away as soon as Sara got home which would be any second now.

Not even five minutes later, Sara burst through the front door “Nothing is better than sex” she said when she spotted Felicity. “Please tell me that you’re naked under that thing” Sara shrugged off her leather jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch.

“Sit” Felicity said pointing to the chair “And close your eyes” she added when Sara sat.

“Ok, but I thought we were gonna have sex, are you punishing me for something?” Sara really hoped that she wasn’t in trouble, because she actually did want to have sex, she couldn't remember doing anything.

Felicity rolled her eyes as she hit play and walked over to Sara. “Stop talking” Felicity came to a stop in front of Sara as Hips Don’t Lie filled the room.

“Sara, Open your eyes” Felicity slowly undid the sash on her robe and slipped it off her shoulders, as Sara opened her eyes, Felicity started moving her hips. Sara’s mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide at the sight in front of her. Her girlfriend was smoking hot, she really didn't know how else to describe her right now, she was speechless, it was like a dream come true. 

Felicity kept her eyes on Sara’s as her hips moved in time to the beat. She had gotten the reaction she’d been hoping for. Sara was mesmerised by Felicity’s hips as they moved and she wished Felicity would come closer so that she could reach out and touch her.

Sara’s eyes were torn from Felicity’s hips and she watched, sucking in a breath, as Felicity moved her hands up over purple clad breasts and ran them up and down her body, running a finger down the outline of her abs and teasing along the top of her panties. Felicity stepped in between Sara’s legs, placing her hands on her shoulders, grinning down at Sara before bending slightly and rubbing her breasts in her face and than she was gone, dancing away before Sara could react.

Felicity circled the chair, trailing a hand along Sara’s shoulders before coming to stand in front of her again. Sara looked up at her, running her tongue over her suddenly dry lips. She reached out to pull Felicity towards her, only to have her hands slapped away. “No touching” Felicity smirked at her and Sara let out a small whimper when Felicity turned around, her hands on Sara’s knees and lowered herself between her legs, pushing her ass against Sara’s crotch and moving her hips. Felicity turned her head and looked back at Sara, a sexy smile on her face, one that no one else ever got to see. Sara curled her hands into fists to stop herself from touching Felicity, she was turned on and what Felicity was doing between her legs was torture, sweet torture.

Felicity stood, turned to face Sara and straddled her lap, Sara unable to stop herself grabbed Felicity’s hips and pulled her closer, Sara groaned when Felicity pushed her hands away. Felicity leaned forward and smirked when Sara’s eyes dropped down to her breasts, she captured Sara’s lips in a kiss, her tongue darting out to slip inside Sara’s mouth, Felicity broke the kiss and she heard Sara moan as her hips rolled against her stomach.

“Enjoying yourself, babe?” Felicity breathed into Sara’s ear, grazing her earlobe with her teeth. She had no idea how Sara was controlling herself, Felicity pulled back, curling her hand around Sara’s neck and pulling her forward for another kiss.

Felicity nipped at Sara’s bottom lip, tugging at it with her teeth, Sara’s moan was low and throaty and sent a bolt of arousal straight to her core, making her already soaked panties wetter. Her hips rolled against Sara’s shirt covered stomach as if searching for friction. Sara’s eyes were dark with arousal, she could feel Felicity’s wetness through her shirt, she could smell her and it was making it hard for her to not touch her.

Felicity was breathing hard, hips still moving as she stared at her girlfriend and shifted on her lap, her panties catching on Sara’s belt buckle, as much needed friction pressed against her clit, she moaned, her hips jerking and tried desperately to get more.

“Baby, I can’t not touch you anymore, you have to let me touch you or I’ll go crazy” Sara growled, hands itching to slide along smooth skin.

Felicity leaned forward, lips brushing Sara’s cheek, tongue flicking out to lick at her earlobe, “Touch me. Now” Felicity panted into Sara’s ear. Sara’s hands shot up to grip Felicity’s hips, holding her tightly so she would stop moving. Felicity leaned back, eyes dropping to Sara’s lips, Felicity licked her lips. 

Sara surged upwards, sucking Felicity’s tongue into her mouth, her tongue sliding along hers. Felicity moaned trying to move her hips, Sara just gripped her hips tighter effectively stopping any movement.

Felicity whined, her chest heaving, as Sara broke the kiss. “God, Babe. You are so damn sexy” Sara said as she trailed kisses along Felicity’s jaw, moving a hand from her hip to slide over the smooth skin of her back and around to cup a breast. Felicity tried once more to roll her hips, Sara’s one handed grip on her hip tightened.

Felicity growled in frustration, opening her eyes to glare at her, Sara smirked, her thumb working its way under Felicity’s bra and brushing against a hard nipple. “Damn it, Sara. If you’re just going to sit there and tease me all damn night and not do what I want you to, than let me go and I’ll do it my bloody self” Felicity pushed Sara’s hands off her, moving back to slide off her lap, annoyed that she wasn’t getting what she wanted.

Sara followed her up, grabbing Felicity around the waist as she turned to walk away, pulling her back flush against her chest, she flattened her hand against her flat stomach “As hot as that sounds, It’ll be my fingers making you cum, my tongue making you scream” Felicity shivered as Sara’s hot breath tickled her ear, her thumb stroking the soft skin of her stomach.

Sara slid her hand down into Felicity’s panties, enjoying the way Felicity gasped when her fingers slipped through slick folds, sliding a finger inside of her and than quickly out to circle her clit, her hips jerked as Sara lazily circled her clit, her head falling back onto her shoulder, a moan escaping when Sara slid her finger back inside her.

It was an awkward angle and she wouldn’t be able to go as deep as she wanted or as deep as Felicity liked but she would make it work, besides they had all night.

Sara tightened her hold around Felicity’s waist, sliding her finger out of her pussy and thrust it back into her, hard and fast, her palm brushing Felicity’s clit. There would be time for slow later, right now she was giving her girlfriend what she wanted. Felicity’s hips jerked forward, following Sara’s finger as she pulled out, her moan of protest turning into a strangled cry as Sara rubbed her clit.

Sara could tell Felicity was close, she hadn’t done much but she knew Felicity had gotten herself all worked up with the lap dance and she was okay with that, she would get her all worked up again later. She stopped rubbing at Felicity’s clit and cupped her, ignoring her frustrated groans. “Hold on to me and I’ll make you cum, I promise” Sara breathed into Felicity’s ear, licking at a sensitive spot behind her ear. Felicity curled her arm around the back of Sara’s neck and gripped tightly.

Sara didn't give her any warning before she thrust a finger into her, the heel of her hand hitting Felicity’s clit with each thrust, her hips rising to meet each thrust of Sara’s hand. Sara felt Felicity’s orgasm coming, she felt it in the way her stomach muscles twitched beneath her hand, she heard it in her moans, in the way she said her name, felt it in the way she clenched around her finger, the way her hips bucked up into her hand.

Felicity’s orgasm hit her, it crashed over her in waves and she was sure that if she didn't have a hand wrapped tightly around the back of Sara’s neck and Sara’s hand gripping her waist she would have slipped to the floor. Sara held her steady, moving her finger in and out of Felicity slowly letting her ride out her orgasm until she was no longer clenching around her and slipped her finger out.

“You okay?” Sara asked, planting soft kisses along Felicity’s shoulder.

“More than okay” Felicity turned to face her, clasping her hands together around the back of Sara’s neck, “That was amazing” Felicity smiled up at her.

Sara smiled back at her, running her hands along Felicity’s back, fingers tracing the curve of her spine, “That was all you, baby. I’m not done with you though, I’m gonna get you all worked up and make you cum again and again until you beg me to stop” Sara whispered the last part into Felicity’s ear, smirking when she heard Felicity’s breath hitch.

Sara slid her hands down to squeeze at Felicity’s ass, pulling her closer until she was able to grip the backs of her thighs and pick her up, Felicity crossed her ankles behind Sara’s back. Tipping her head forward she met Sara’s lips with her own, her tongue licking into her mouth “Bed. Now” Felicity got out between kisses and heard a disappointed groan from Sara and knowing straight away why she was disappointed. “We are not doing it on the table” She mumbled against Sara’s lips.

Sara hated that their bedroom was so far away, it was really just down the hall, but when your horny girlfriend demanded that you take her to bed, even though you were hoping that you would finally get to take her on the table, you do just that, take her to bed, even if you are a badass vigilante.

Sara gently deposited Felicity on the end of their bed, standing in between her legs with Felicity’s hands on her hips. “Remind me again why I’m not allowed to fuck you on the table” Sara knew the reason, she just thought it was a stupid reason.

“We eat off that table, we are not having sex where we eat our food or our guests eat their food” Felicity made a face at the thought of having people over for dinner after they had sex on the dinner table.

“I could be eating you off that table, You also said I couldn’t fuck you in the kitchen but I didn’t hear you complaining after I made you cum three times” Sara had been proud of herself after seeing the dopey grin and sated look on Felicity’s face.

“Charming” Felicity muttered, leaning back slightly to look up at Sara, “Don’t look so proud of yourself, kitchen sex was a one time thing. Dinner table sex is not going to happen”

Sara huffed but let it drop. Leaning down, she cupped Felicity’s face in her hands and kissed her softly, Felicity tugged on Sara’s hips. “You should probably take this off” Sara pulled back from the kiss, running a finger over the top of Felicity’s breasts and tugging on her bra. “Your panties too, those need to come off as well.” Sara seemed to think about it for a second, “Actually, leave your panties on. I might want to take them off with my teeth” Sara dipped her fingers into Felicity’s bra to tease an already stiff nipple.

Felicity shuddered as she watched Sara’s fingers disappear inside her bra, her grip on Sara’s hips tightened. Felicity frowned and looked up, “You still have clothes on, Why? I want this off, now” Felicity pulled on the bottom of Sara’s t-shirt. 

Sara pulled her shirt over her head and threw it over her shoulder, her breath hitched when Felicity leaned in and kissed her stomach, flicking her tongue out and licking a path over her abs and up her stomach, the salty tang of dry sweat hitting her tongue, she felt the muscles jump under her touch and heard Sara hiss as she nipped at her stomach. Felicity pulled at Sara’s belt, letting it drop to the floor, she dipped her tongue beneath the waistband of Sara’s jeans, popping the button and pulling the zip down, nostrils flaring as the smell of Sara’s arousal hit her. Felicity pulled back and looked up, Sara was looking down at her, her eyes dark with desire. Felicity shoved Sara’s jeans down and Sara kicked them away and dropped to her knees in front of Felicity. 

Sara pulled Felicity into a kiss that left them both gasping for breath, Sara reached behind Felicity to unclasp her bra and tossed it aside, doing the same with her own. Felicity’s eyes flicked down to Sara’s breasts and she licked her lips in anticipation. Sara slid her hands up Felicity’s sides to cup her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples, she moaned at the touch and leaned into the contact. Sara kissed along her jaw before pulling back. Felicity whined when Sara moved her hands away. 

Sara placed her hands on Felicity’s thighs, fingers dancing across her skin, “Move up” Felicity moved up further onto their bed, Sara’s eyes followed her, her eyes trailing over hard nipples and to where her wet panties clung to her. Sara stood, pushing her own panties down and kicking them aside, she crawled on to the bed, settling herself on her knees between Felicity’s legs when she spread them for her, she slid her hands up the inside of Felicity’s thighs and around to slide her fingers under the waistband of her panties and gently tug them down her legs, “Fuck, taking these off with my teeth” Sara tossed them to the side, Felicity looked up at her through hooded eyes, hands reaching out to pull Sara down on top of her.

They both sighed when their naked skin met. Sara settled between Felicity’s legs, holding herself up with one arm, she dropped her head down to kiss her, Felicity’s lips parted and she slipped her tongue into her mouth. Her other hand trailed down Felicity’s chest and rolled a nipple between her fingers, Felicity moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Sara’s neck, pulling her closer, arching into her hand as she pinched and rolled her nipple. Sara dropped her head down to nuzzle at Felicity’s throat, licking a strip from her shoulder to just below her ear, biting down and sucking on a sensitive spot on her throat before soothing the bite with her tongue. 

“Baby, please touch me, I need you” Felicity moaned in her ear and tried to push her by the shoulders to get her where she wanted her. It didn’t work, as soon as Sara’s mouth was level with one of Felicity’s nipples, she sucked it into her mouth. Laving the stiff peak with her tongue, nipping gently at the bud, Felicity’s hands tangled in her hair keeping her in place, her back arched, her hips rocking up into Sara’s searching for friction. 

Sara released Felicity’s nipple with a pop and watched as it hardened even more as cool air hit it, satisfied, she licked and nipped her way over to the nipple she had neglected and gave it the same treatment. 

Sara skimmed her hand down over Felicity’s stomach to tease two fingers through slippery folds, groaning at how wet she was. Sitting back and pulling her fingers away, she brought them to her lips and licked them clean, moaning at the salty sweet taste of her girl and keeping her eyes trained on Felicity, who propped herself up on her elbows to watch, licking her lips. “You taste so good” Sara swiped her finger through the wetness and brought her finger up to Felicity’s lips. “Taste” Felicity sucked Sara’s finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the digit and moaning at the taste of herself, she suckled on Sara’s finger until it was clean.

“Fuck, that’s hot” Sara growled, sliding a finger easily into Felicity, she grunted at the sudden unexpected but welcome penetration and sighed in pleasure as Sara started moving her finger inside her. This was an angle Sara could work with. Sara settled herself over Felicity, quickly getting into a rhythm, Felicity’s hips rocking up into her hand with each thrust, her thumb occasionally pressing on her clit. Felicity hooked a leg over Sara’s hip, allowing her to go deeper, she pulled out and Felicity whimpered at the loss, crying out when Sara pushed two fingers inside, stroking her walls.

Felicity rocked her hips up into Sara, hands scratching at her back. “More” Felicity moaned, Sara added a third finger and let her adjust to the sensation of being completely full before moving again, using her thigh as leverage. “S’good. So full” Felicity gasped, hips bucking. Sara crooked her fingers inside of her, stroking, finding that soft spongy spot and pressing down. “I’m gonna… So close…. Kiss me” Sara kissed her hard, her thumb pressed firmly against her sensitive clit. Felicity’s eyes closed tightly, fingernails digging into Sara’s back as Sara bit down on her shoulder, her hips bucking wildly, her back arching off the bed. 

Felicity came hard with a scream, Sara’s name on her lips, her orgasm crashing into her, cum coating Sara’s hand. Sara kept thrusting, never slowing her movements, thumb continuously pressed against Felicity’s clit, making her cum three more times, until Felicity grabbed at her wrist to get her to stop.

Sara gently slid her fingers out, Felicity whined at the sudden empty feeling after being full for so long. Sara sat up, pushing herself up onto her knees and looked down at Felicity, her skin was slick with sweat, face and chest flushed from her orgasms, inner thighs coated with cum. If it was possible, Felicity was more beautiful like this. “Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?” Sara asked, fingers stroking the soft skin on the back of her knee.

“Good, didn't hurt me” Felicity gasped out, its all she can manage. She’s trying to get her breath back when she hears a soft moan from between her legs. Opening her eyes and propping herself up on her elbows, she finds Sara on her knees with a hand between her legs, two fingers buried to the knuckle inside herself, pumping furiously. Felicity watches Sara’s fingers for a second before dragging her eyes up to look at Sara’s face, “What are you doing?” Felicity asked.

“Orgasm, need to cum” Sara grunts out fingers still moving. Felicity sighs. She can’t deny that watching Sara get herself off is hot, really hot but she’d much rather it was her fingers or mouth, preferably both at the same time.

“Sara Lance, I swear to god, if you give yourself an orgasm, there’ll be no sex for a month” Felicity smirks in triumph when Sara frowns and her fingers stop moving. The threat of no sex always worked. Felicity sat up, pulling Sara’s hand out from between her legs and into her mouth, she hummed as she licked Sara’s fingers clean.

Felicity tugged Sara to her, kissing her when she was close enough and flipping them both over so that she was on top. Felicity kissed her way down Sara’s body, pausing briefly to lick at hard nipples. Felicity places soft kisses on Sara’s abs as she works her way down Sara’s body, she spends more time than is actually necessary on her abs, nipping at her hip, before moving down and biting down on the inside of her thigh.

Sara hissed as Felicity bit down on her thigh, inhaling sharply as Felicity nuzzles her with her nose, breathing in the smell of her. Felicity slides her tongue through slick heat and moans as she laps at Sara, knowing she felt it in the way she moans and tangles a hand in her hair.

Felicity pauses and lifts her head, looking up at Sara and smirks when she growls in frustration. “Fucking tease, what the fuck are you waiting for? An invitation? Your invited to attend the eating out party of my pussy. Oh……” Sara moans, anything else she was about to say she forgets about as Felicity latches onto her clit, flicking at the sensitive bud with her tongue.

Felicity moves her tongue down and pushes her it inside of Sara, Sara’s grip in her hair tightens. Felicity thrusts her tongue in and out of Sara, she heard Sara moaning above her. Felicity curls her tongue, Sara’s hips jerked upwards, Felicity slides her tongue out and over Sara’s folds before suckling on her clit and easily sliding two fingers into Sara, hard and fast.

Sara’s hips jerked wildly and she came with a sharp cry of Felicity’s name, Felicity pulled her fingers out and placed a kiss on her clit and kissed her way back up Sara’s body. Felicity kissed Sara and Sara moaned at the taste of herself on Felicity’s lips. Sara pulled her down on top of her. 

Hours later and a lot of multiple orgasms later, Sara rolled off Felicity and flopped onto the bed beside her, they were both sweaty and satisfied. “Damn babe, that was good, really good” Sara pulled Felicity to her.

Felicity snuggled into her, drawing patterns on Sara’s chest. “Probably the best sex we’ve ever had, I should surprise you more often”

“Gotta say, that was the best surprise ever”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are very welcome. Also Smoaky and Bandit are their cute little nicknames for each other. I actually think that this sucked.


End file.
